


Keep it to Yourself

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cock Ring, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, This was written at 3 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin won a contest, and due to that, Dan's punishment has been going on for days. Today, he couldn't stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> My first professional smut for Game Grumps!

"Arin."

"What?"

"I can't handle this shit anymore."

Dan was pretty much squirming in his seat next to him. Arin laughed, pausing the Mario game and taking a good look at his friend. He seemed to be almost to the point of sweating (for once in his life), and had nails digging into his own lower thigh. Desperation rang true on his face, which had big brown eyes blinking often and teeth nibbling at pretty little lips.

Boy, why hadn't Arin done this sooner?

The reason for Dan's dire need to get off was a simple bet. Arin bet Dan that he could eat more Skittles than him, and of course, the man challenged him. It was an eventful time, even if it was only six days ago. The candy flew, tears were shed, yells of triumph and calls of bullshit were made. Yet, Arin came through with a belly full of rainbow candy and a punishment in mind.

Now Dan paid for his inability to eat all the Skittles. A tent was in his pants already, and the frequency of this happening increased as the days went on. Arin had declared no touching himself and no sex until he said so, which were terms that Danny agreed with. Unfortunately, Arin hadn't said so for over half a week. How would he have known it would get this bad? Why did this have to be the sexiest week of Arin Hanson's God damn life?

They locked eyes, and Arin simply said, "You're pretty impatient." 

"Arin, it's too much. Please..." He was begging for something, anything. His cock throbbed, and there was only so much that cold showers and thoughts of sad puppies could do! "This is torture." Dan proclaimed, a whine present in his voice. He had, throughout the week, found himself getting more and more antsy. At one point he accidentally grinded against a coffee table and almost came right then and there.

The game was turned on once more. "I think it's pretty damn hot in here. Do you?" The man had no remorse. Arin started to lift up his shirt, and Dan gulped. 

The tank top came off, a pale chest underneath. It showed the tanner, strong arms that Arin had. Dan wanted those arms around him as Arin fucked him senseless into the couch, feeling him pulsing inside him with a moan-

"Dan?" A hand waved in front of his face, causing the man to blink and jerk his head backwards. The thoughts in his head might be the thing to make him come undone. "You alright, buddy?" Arin asked, but with a devilish smirk.

Annoyed, Danny replied. "I'm n-not alright, Arin. Not at f-fucking all." He glared, but nothing could tame this problem of his. If only Arin hadn't said anything about no touching himself, Dan could grind into his palm and come in his jeans at this very moment.

The look in Dan's eyes finally convinced Arin that he's had enough. "A grown man like you only lasting six days? I expected a bit more, Avidan." Arin stood, taking slow and steady steps towards his seated friend.

"A-Arin... please..." He was so overwhelmed by emotion by now. "Take care of me." Lord knows that he was ready to be taken care of.

"Oh I will, baby." Arin's warm hand on Danny's crotch made the older man gasp. "I will."

The zipper slowly made its way down the trail. Tight jeans slid off Dan, an eager glint in his already blown out pupils. Hot breath met his bulge, which made him moan. A hand slithered up his leg to massage Dan's inner thigh. Arin looked up, and the sight of his lover's steady yet unfocused gaze encouraged him. His tongue stuck out, and gave the hot clothed flesh a lick.

A shudder skittered down Dan's spine. Something so simple shouldn't have been so electrifying, Dan not able to help his gasping. "O-oh, God..." He let out, and his own hand came up to muffle his moans when Arin continued to lap at his dick. The touch of dampness against the hardening erection made Dan squirm. He gasped and moaned, a small, "Arin..." slipping out of his lips once and a while as he rubbed against the flat of his friend's tongue.

"Let's take it up a notch, huh?" The boxers were soon pulled down, and Arin began to softly kiss the sides of Dan's cock. The feather light action was unfair, and Dan could do nothing about it. When he tried to roll his hips forward, Arin's strong hands held them back. "No need to be hasty..." The smirk grew sinister. "I've got all day."

Dan felt his heart skip a beat. "N-no, Arin, I need this-!" His voice raised an octave when suddenly the man had his lips at the tip of his cock. The wet tongue daintily licked at the head, but it drove Dan up the wall. He couldn't help the strangled groan that came out.

Now, Arin took only the head into his mouth. That alone had Dan's blush deepen, arousal coursing through his veins. The firm hands kept him stationary as Arin did what he wanted, only bobbing on the head of his dick. When Dan tried to move his hands, Arin shot him a warning glance. "Keep your hands at your sides, babe." He said quickly. Dan quickly followed the instructions, and Arin continued to please him in a controlled fashion.

"Arin, I need to... ah... I need to cum!" Dan could barely form his speech. The little that the man was doing was just enough to take Danny to the edge. He had waited for this moment, and it might finally be upon him...

...if Arin hadn't stopped at the last second. 

The broken look on Danny's face made him feel sorry for what he did. Once stripping down fully, Arin cupped his cheek in his hand and whispered, "I'll let you do it baby, Just not now." He moved to get some things from the drawer next to the couch. "Get naked while you wait."

Arin looked back to see Dan nude on the couch, sitting obediently. His fingers were twitching, as if they yearned to wrap themselves around his own dick and finally get the release he deserved. Yet, Danny was staring after him with patience and curiosity in his eyes, mixed with the obvious lust and unrelenting desire. 

When a cock ring was presented, it made the man let out another whine. "Don't worry baby," Arin kissed his forehead. "you're doing so good so far." 

"You're a prick."

"You're the guy who couldn't stomach a few Skittles."

Once the ring was situated on the base of Dan's throbbing member, Arin began to lube up fingers. Danny laid on the length of the couch, head close to the left armrest. He pushed in, Danny immediately letting out a hoarse noise of pleasure. The fingers pushed inside, then withdrew, then went forward once more. The slow pace of Arin's fingering had Dan's body rocking slightly, and him looking down at his friend expectantly. "More." He seemed to demand. Arin seemed surprised. Dan was usually one for taking things slow, but he couldn't deny a man his wishes. He increased his speed with no time to waste.

"Oh, sh-shit, Arin!" Danny called out. His fingernails reached up and dug themselves into the arm of the couch. A familiar pressure was beginning to bubble up to the surface. Arin kissed and sucked on Dan's hip bones, which jerked with each thrust of his two fingers. "Fuck! I- oh God..." Words kept coming with no purpose, flowing out of Danny's mouth in between gasps and moans.

The pressure suddenly died down, Dan being denied his first orgasm by the cursed ring. "Shit, Ar." He mumbled once Arin slowed the pace once more. He finally came to a full stop, but didn't remove the fingers. 

"How you doing, Avidan?" They slowly started back up again, but only to tease slowly. "Getting tired? Maybe a bit fuckin' worked up?" Arin poked fun at the sweaty, hot man that he had literally wrapped around his fingers. He looked semi pissed, but the way his tongue was close to slipping out of his parted mouth and how his eyes weren't exactly focused on Arin... he was totally loving this all. 

And Danny couldn't deny one bit of it.

After removing his wet fingers, Arin slid on a condom. During the time he had been prepping Dan, he personally had been going to work on himself. His jerking off had him hard and full mast, along with the image of Danny laid out before him. "You ready?" The tip of his penis was at the other man's entrance. Quickly, Dan nodded.

The first initial thrust was slow. Dan's knees raised, feet in the air completely now. He used his hand to cover his mouth. Arin groaned, the warmth of Danny around him already doing wonders. The next few thrusts inside was testing the waters, but before long, Arin was moving inside of Dan at a faster pace. He breathed heavily, gentle sounds from the other man encouraging him.

"Shit, I- Fuck!" Dan felt another orgasm slip from his grasp. He was moaning louder now, overstimulation beginning to take over. Stars were seeming to form out of the corner of his eyes, arousal taken to a completely different level. Arin's thick cock moving inside him was making him gasp and sputter already. Suddenly, it hits bundle of nerves inside of Dan, and he let out a loud cry. "Arin, oh fucking God!" He let out afterwards. Moans got more intense, and Danny was scratching at the couch now. Yet another orgasm missed its mark, taking him to the brink before pushing him away yet again. He wasn't even touching his cock, but it was ready to cum on it's own, if it wasn't for the restraining ring. 

Arin saw Danny's watery eyes, and began to slow. "Are you-"

"F-faster!" The words came out of Dan's mouth before he could even register them. After the initial shock of the situation, Arin followed his lead. Harder he pounded into him, quicker he went, and the room was filled with lustful shouts. Dan had Arin beat on the noise, putting his vocal chords through tedious work. They grew hoarse, and Danny tried to contain himself. The resistance was futile.

Finally, Arin's hands reached down to Dan's dick. He saw the look of hope, and smirked. "I'll... give you want y-you deserve." The cock ring came off, and Dan immediately reached up and pulled Arin's neck down, connecting their lips. Arin continued to move inside him as they kissed a kiss saturated with saliva. Then, Danny moaned into Arin mouth louder and louder, finally throwing his head back when he came. The cum was mostly on his own chest, warm and sticky. He gasped for breath as Arin continued to chase after his own orgasm.

"I'm going to-" He barely had any warning for his own before he came, body seizing up. He finally sighed, opening his eyes They shared a look before Arin smiled and pulled out, throwing away the soiled condom. "...I really made you wait a long time, didn't I?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah. Kinda." He couldn't even pretend to be mad; he and Arin laughed before they finally decided to clean themselves up.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
